


rating interactions

by blooming_Ednae



Series: OkaKuri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Okakuri Week 2019, okakuriweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: Daru crossed his arms, a serious look crossing his expression. “We’re trying to rate the tsundere level between Okarin and Makise-shii.”Alternatively, Daru and Faris attempt to rate their two friends' interactions with each other, much to Mayuri's amusement.





	rating interactions

**Author's Note:**

> For Okakuri Week, Day 3: Tsundere. 
> 
> A bit of a short and quick one this time around, taking place some time in the S;G world line. Enjoy!

“Honestly though, I feel like she’s a high rating on the scale, though.”

“Mm...true, but so is he!”

“He’s just dumb, and that’s different from not being honest on how you feel!”

As Mayuri entered the door of the Lab, the conversation she overhead left her puzzled; turning the corner, she was greeted with the faces of Faris, Daru, Okabe and Kurisu, the latter two looking quite frustrated.

Kurisu shook her head in frustration, not noticing the younger girl’s presence. “Why are we even talking about this?! Can we just not?!”

Mayuri placed the plastic bag of food which she had just purchased on kitchen counter, smiling as she did so.

“Tuturu! Mayushii isn’t sure what exactly is going on.”

Daru crossed his arms, a serious look crossing his expression. “We’re trying to rate the tsundere level between Okarin and Makise-shii.”

There was a noticeable glint in Faris’ eye as she turned towards Mayuri, standing up as she did so. “What do you think? Care to share a little insight on this situation?”

Okabe stood up to exit the lab, only to be held down by Faris, who gave a menacingly grip on his arm, signaling him to sit back down. He ran a hand through his frustrated facial expression, still remaining silent throughout the conversation.

“I’ve concluded,” Daru suddenly cut in, “that Makise-shii is more tsundere than Okarin. She’s way vocal about it.”

Kurisu rolled her eyes. “Because most of my refusals are factual, believe it or not.”

Faris gasped in response. “So you’re saying you didn’t care about Okarin getting sick earlier this month, even though you got him medicine?”

Kurisu nodded. “He probably got himself sick in a stupid way.”

Okabe gritted his teeth in frustration. “Now, Assistant, don’t  _ jump to conclusions.” _

She shook her head. “I am, because it’s probably true.”

“Okay, but,” Faris interrupted, “Okarin always dodges the topic of Ku-nyan whenever I ask him about her! He’ll just say something random to get out of it.”

Mayuri looked at Okabe with a disapproving look. “Is that true, Okarin? Are you embarrassed about Kurisu-chan?”

Okabe stuttered in response, earning a look from Kurisu. He shook his head.

“She’s merely an assistant, is all,” and he earned a slap on his shoulder as he spoke those words.

Mayuri placed one finger on her cheek in thought, and she smiled.

“Well then, can both Okarin and Kurisu-chan answer a question from Mayushii?”

Both Okabe and Kurisu looked at the younger girl with a puzzled expression, but agreed slowly nonetheless. Mayuri giggled in response as she folded her hands together staring at them both. 

“Do Okarin and Kurisu-chan love each other?”

The bluntness of Mayuri’s question had Kurisu choking on the cooled oolong tea she was sipping, and Okabe stood up towards the computer desk, whipping out his cell phone as he did so.

“It’s me. They’re reaching the final stages and pulling through with their most upgraded and refined usage of tools. If I don’t make it out alive, share my items amongst everyone, as stated in my Will. El. Psy. Kongroo.”

Daru shook his head. “Was about to ask if saying those three words would kill you, but apparently, it would.”

Faris hands on her cheeks, eyes twinkling as she did so. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting anything here.”

When both Okabe and Kurisu made no move to admit, Mayuri sighed, a seemingly look of disappointment crossing her expression as she sat on the couch next to Daru.

“This makes Mayushii wonder if there is love between Okarin and Kurisu-chan.”

The statement alone struck a nerve for both of them, and they looked at each other, frustrated but with flushed expressions, biting their lips in wonder of who would be the first to admit it.

Kurisu sighed and conceded, walking towards Mayuri and placing her hand gently on her arm.    
  


“I-it’s not like that, we just…have different ways of expressing it,” Kurisu said slightly awkwardly, shooting a glare at Okabe, who merely avoided her gazes.

Mayuri looked up at Kurisu with a soft smile and she nodded. “Mayushii knows, but Mayushii also wonders when both Kurisu-chan and Okarin can finally say it instead of just kissing each other.”

An audible snicker was heard from both Faris and Daru, as Kurisu flushed red, refusing to turn to Okabe who at this point was pacing around the lab. She stumbled over her next words, but when she couldn’t find them, Mayuri could only laugh at her reaction and took her hands. She looked at both Okabe and Kurisu warmly, a smile on her expression.

“Mayushii thinks that both are tsundere no matter what, but hopes that one day that will all be gone when getting older!”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Daru remarked under his breath, earning a glare from him. 

Unbeknownst to Kurisu, Okabe gave a small grin at Mayuri’s comment, in silent agreement to her words.

In that split moment, his smile didn’t go unnoticed by the younger girl, who’s heart warmed at his reaction.

And she found that her heart couldn’t be any more full when finally, nine years later at the altar, they both stated their lifelong vows and sealed it with a mutual kiss, with a silent promise of a future together. 

With hopefully less tsundere tendencies, Mayuri mused to herself.


End file.
